1029384756srsfandomcom-20200215-history
Almaz Khagan
Almaz Khagan, born Örge Melghanid, known in the Tengri faith as Almaz Kut, (c. 880-923) was a grandson of Baridun. He was known best as the second Gold Türgeshi Khagan and the second Tengrikut. Biography Early Life Örge was born sometime around 880 in Jahaki to Sagun Melghanid, the oldest son of Baridun, and Sibel, a Khazar woman who may have had Galician origins. He was named after Baridun (who's birth name was also Örge). When he was young, Sagun travelled to Pest to fight for the Lords of the Sky and never returned, and so Örge was adoped by his uncle Curebir, the future Aydhar Khagan of Gold Türgesh. Growing up, Örge showed similarities to his grandfather in military skill. He spent much of his young adult life as a marauder working for his uncle, and proved to be an adept siege leader. Because of this, Aydhar Khagan chose to support him as successor instead of his son Celgin Khan, who Aydhar Khagan hated. By the time his uncle died in 918, Örge was one of the most experienced and capable commanders in all of the steppes. Coronation On February 7th, 918, Örge was crowned as Almaz Khagan after his uncle's death. Five days later he was crowned Tengrikut, the representation of Tengri, as well as Baridun, on Earth. Several Muslim and Byzantine envoys were in Ciray during the day of the coronation, so the event is fairly well documented. The ceremony's main event included a crowd holding "the leather crown of the Tartars (Mulars)" and placing it on Almaz Khagan's head. A Persian source writes that "The Horseman wore this hat with a smile, not one of pride nor of modesty, not one of joy or humility, but one of ambition." After the coronation a feast occurred. Alliance with Bulgaria Almaz Khagan married his sister (or niece) to Taridin Khan of Bulgaria, though some sources say that this marriage occurred during Aydhar Khagan's reign. Either way, early in his reign Almaz Khagan negotiated an alliance with Bulgaria and the two nations agreed that their border would be around the modern Wallachian-Moldavian border. In the summer of 918, Almaz Khagan joined a Bulgarian and Polish war defending against a holy invasion from the Byzantines. In July, his army went to Adrianopolis, bypassing the largest Byzantine army, and attacking a smaller one of about 4,000 at the Battle of Madyta on July 28th. This battle ended up routing the smaller Byzantine army. The larger army launched an offensive along the Bulgarian coast, but was stopped by the same Türgeshi army at the Battle of Aetos on September 16-17th. The battle was a decisive victory for the Tengris. An army of about 13,000 under Commander Anthenios attempted a winter campaign into Bulgaria, going straight for the capital, Tyrnovo, in January of 919. The battle for the city, happening on February 10th, was won by Almaz Khagan without any other help. In the aftermath of the battle, some of Almaz Khagan's advisors suggested that he go on the offensive towards Constantinople, but Almaz Khagan instead decided to defend Tyrnovo from future attacks. However, this plan ended up stopping when a Byzantine army attacked a Polish expeditionary force on the Agean coast in May of 919. Almaz Khagan rushed his army south to join the Battle of Mosynopolis on June 3rd, saving the Polish army from certain defeat. In an attempt to split the Byzantines in two, Almaz Khagan and the Polish forces sieged Mosynopolis and Maroneia over the next month, siezing the area, though the Polish forces left before the offensive was completed. Though much of Almaz Khagan's army was killed in the various sieges of the area, it proved to be worth it as the Byzantines surrendered that August. Later reign and death Almaz Khagan's reign was said to largely be a peaceful one, at least compared to his predecessors. He did reconquer Odessa, which had split from the country after Aydhar Khagan's death, but he never went on any major conquests, even though his Khans somewhat did. Around 920, Almaz Khagan moved his capital to the town of Sorsyu, a more central location along the Don river. It's said that he also founded the nearby city of Yauchy around this time. Almaz Khagan was blood brothers with Çaghrï Khan, who ruled over all of the northern Caucasus. It's said that Almaz Khagan died in February of 923. His death remains a mystery, and his remains have never been found. Some say that he died in a hunting accident, while others say that he was killed in secret by his brother Mukan, who succeeded him. His 16 year old son, Eregje, attempted to seize power before Mukan made it to Sorsyu, but this attempt failed. Family Almaz Khagan married many women, only some of which are known by name. These are: * Bulït Khatun * Teçush Khatun * Vidyava Khatun * Ershin Khatun, a cousin who later married Ölukatil Khagan His known children are: * Eregje, son of Teçush or Bulït Khatun. Attempted to sieze the Khaganate after his father's death, but lost to Mukan * Ilbigiä, who married Prince Lev of Novgorod * Inek, son of Bulït Khatun Category:Melganid Campaign Category:Characters